Parameter Theory
Parameter Theory or Original Calculation in other translation, is a term referring to the level of the theoretical system (such as Magic or Ability). Its calculation system uses logic as the basis. It calculates the system of power performance, classify it as a form of the chronological result, and the performance's calculation result will be added to a classifying list of Parameter Theory. The theoretical system divided into three categories: Rank, Class and Score. Rank Rank is a term referring to level for analysing the basic system of strength (such as Physical Strength, Mental Strength, Evasive Rate, etc.) level based on the origin or scientifically recognised system. There are six main ranks (E, D, C, B, A, S) and one divine rank (EX) that each have a quantifiable number assigned to it. Considering below "50" to be normal and low-level rank while above "100" considered to be advanced and high-level rank. Each rank increases incrementally until reaching "110" at S, the number of value increasing in advance. There is also EX rank that represents a value that cannot be analysed under a normal system (currently science) because of its unique operation and system, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless, currently defined as "divine rank". There are two different "modifiers" that can be applied to ranks, +''' and '-'. Based on the system, The "+" modifier represents the capacity of a boosted value in a certain period of time, allowing a system categorised with this Parameter Theory to gain a higher rank temporarily. There are three kinds of "+" modifier, the normal "+" that multiply its value by 2 times, "++" that multiply its value by 3 times, and "+++" that multiply its value by 4 times (regardless according to records that this rank multiplier is rarely exist). While the other modifier "-" represents the capacity of a decreased value based on its reliably unstable basic concept, usually happen by some cause of effects, but not quite reaching the rank in terms of power or ability and possibly being even closer to the next rank down. The EX rank is currently labelled as "uncertain" and it does not have a "-" modifier value, because of its divine system that causing it to be "unable to decrease". * '''Physical Strength: the physical strength of a powerful enough nature to be labelled with this term. While Physical Enforcement does not purely those of a raw power (having Ability performance as its basis), the strength that this term can calculate are those of a purely raw power, coming from the magus' basic concept. The normal rate for physical strength of a magus is in B+ rank with the value of "60". But there are exceptions for some physical strength such as Ernanda's Restix Covolio that miraculously ranked in S+ rank with the value of "150" and Dean's basic strength that naturally having its output in the A rank with the value of "70". * Mental Strength: mental strength does not have its purity of a psychologically raw power as the strength that can be calculated, the raw power must be fused with "Will and Integrity". The amount of mental mind that the magus put into a will or integrity decides its rank. The normal rate for mental strength of a magus is in B++ rank with the value of "80". But there is also some exceptional concept such as Ryan's psychological mental power that has its position in A+ rank with the value of "100". * Intelligence Strength: intelligence strength put the knowledge of a magus' into the line, the EX rank for this power is not available, for its working process is skipped due to "transferring of a mind" is in a normal state of a magus and noticed as a high-performance system. Through a magus' Magical Circuit, a mind can be practised by transferring one's mind with noticed knowledge into the outer force, creating a strength itself into a form of power, so basically, it is the power of the mind. The normal rate for intelligence strength of a magus is in A rank with the value of "70" (due to normal magus is knowledgeable to their core). But there is still exceptional condition like Ernanda's basic intelligence that ranked in S+++ with the value of "230" due to the innate control of his mind and his calm soul that affect his mind. * Emotional Strength: emotional strength take the form of "control", the ability of magus to control their emotions, the strength shows its power through the formidable feelings of a magus put into their will, more their emotions is in control, more powerful their powers are. The normal rate for the emotional strength of a magus is in B rank with the value of "40". The abnormality case for this strength is rare due to emotions is a "hard-to-control" force. * Spiritual Strength: spiritual strength does not take any insubstantial force of materialisation, for its strength become original spiritual power. The magus will transform their spirits force into deformation force and change it into a power, through their Magical Circuit, they can freely control the power to its usage, but normally the convertibility of this strength is slightly weak. The normal rate for the spiritual strength of a magus is in C+++ rank with the value of "50". The exceptional case for this strength is really rare due to deformation stage is roughly failed to complete with an outstanding output by any magus. Class Class is a term referring to level for analysing the power of high-performance system (such as Magic or Curse) level based on the pure origin, raw power and the catalyst or medium. Different from Rank, Class should be considered as calculation of pure force, the value does not have its validity due to its chronological count that runs this Parameter Theory, while Rank use an alphabetical unit in its calculation system, Class use symbol unit as its signature type of counting. There are residual type of counting known as "Remnants", this type use differing symbol for its counting, Remnants are known as the unused power count on some system that calculated through the original power that rising above the natural sources, in Rank it is known as modifiers "+" and "-", but there is no negativity calculation in Remnants. Its registration to the original power does not affect the original power itself, but instead, increases the natural sources, taking the sources itself to a higher level, and so the original power also increased due to the sources that surpass the original system. For the value, there are five main classes (★, ★★, ★★★, ★★★★, ★★★★★) and one divine rank (✪) that each have a quantifiable number assigned to it. Considering "10" to be the basic value and above "100" as advanced value, 1000 considered as the highest value, while above 1000 considered as a divine statement. Remnants using "✩" as its symbol, each remnant added into a natural source multiply it's original power by 2 times, while when two remnants added at once will multiply by 3 times, and three remnants will multiply by 4 times. When three remnants added into divine rank, the symbol will be "unlimited" (∞), while the value remains unknown. * Magic: in the basic state for Magic, the amount of power and force that dedicated to the magic decides the quality that the magic can imply as a value of the class. High-performance Magic such as Ritual or Transformation are believed to be in "★★★★★" Class, while zero point or non-catalyst Magics such as Ernanda's Aius Fragel are believed to be in "✪" Class (due to the reality that that kind of magic does not need a basis, to begin with). Prototype Magic are said to be unclassified as a Magic, the current class of that kind of magic are given in the ✪ class, but much more suitable for the class of ★★★★★ or ★★★★ because of its low-charged ability, that does not give much force to the magic. * Curse: the availability for Curse does not require any calculated power or force in this term. The curse itself can become an original value, while Ruled Progression of a curse such as Intermal or Exceus can skip one greater value of a class. But even if the Curse itself can become a value, the progress does not calculate so the original value itself will be mitigated into the point of zero, that cause the Curse's value to decrease by the value of 10. Basic Curse such as Extoria Effect or Basis Corruption are believed to be in "★★★" Class, but according to the Basis of Miracle, greater the amount of Magical Circuit of a magus, greater the class can be provided, for example, Alfiniarti's Curse Usage normally can reach up to "★★★★" Class with the value of 80, this kind of abnormality does not effect the original use of the magic itself. Score While Rank and Class calculate the level of power, Score term is in the usage for analysing the catalyst or medium's perfection (such as durability, framework, etc.) that calculated based on the original concept, although the catalyst is on the line, the chronological result of Rank and Class are still needed in order to calculate this term, this term also available in calculating the basic power stats for magus (such as strength, endurance, mana, etc.). Score does not need a basic calculation, to begin with. Even the score itself can be an advanced calculation term, this term only needs endurance calculation for counting the score of a catalyst or medium. While for calculating the basic power stats for magus, this term only needs the calculative power of a magus' whole mana. This term uses percentage as its symbolic calculation. Considering "0%" as the lowest value and the zero point, while "100%" considered as the highest value and a perfect score (even if the highest value differs to each term, this one considered as the average percentage), and above it means an "over-perfection". This term does not have any additional calculation for increasing the original value. The value itself already considered as "perfect value". *'Catalyst' and Medium: in addition to counting this term, Score uses some terms of perfection in a catalyst or a medium. * Magus Stats: for calculating the basic stats of a magus, this term uses some terms of status for implying the chronological counting. * Personal Stats: for calculating the personal stats of a magus (considered as human stats, the personal achievement for a magus), this term uses some terms of skill for implying the chronological counting.